Certain types of non-volatile storage store data in storage cells. To program a storage cell from an erased state to a programmed state (e.g., from a binary one to a binary zero or the like), a controller for the storage cell may apply various electrical fields to a tunnel oxide layer of the storage cell, by applying a program voltage to a floating gate of the storage cell or the like. To erase a storage cell (e.g., from a binary zero to a binary one or the like), the controller may apply another electrical field to the tunnel oxide layer of the storage cell, by applying an erase voltage to the floating gate of the storage cell or the like.
Over time, program/erase cycles may create trapped charges (e.g., electrons) in the tunnel oxide layer. These trapped charges may accumulate and cause a performance or physical degradation of the tunnel oxide layer. This degradation may cause slower erase times for a block of storage cells, may cause storage cells to fail prematurely, or the like.